A subject electronic device is coupled to a data bus along with at least one other electronic device. The subject electronic device requires a unique identifier or address for unambiguous communication over the data bus. In certain prior art, the unique identifier or address may be pre-programmed into electronically erasable programmable random access memory (EEPROM) of the electronic device, by selecting dual in-line package (DIP) switches, or by other design techniques that are well known to those of skill in the art. In other prior art, self-identifying electronic devices may use current measurements of current on a data bus to determine the location or position of electronic devices coupled to the data bus, which requires complex circuitry to handle both data communications and current measurements on the same data bus. Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic module with automatic configuration or self-configuration capability that uses current measurements on a power supply line to determine the position or location of electronic devices coupled to the data bus.